What Happened?
by Dawnaven
Summary: It wasn't her fault her eyes were irritated and red because she was touching Hinata's cat. They all asked her, What happened? She just wanted to talk to him. And who was he? Uchiha Sasuke of course. SasuSaku, though not much.


**A/N: I couldn't help but think up this story. I really should update my other stories, I know.**

* * *

**What happened?**

Sakura walked slowly to the Shizune's office, she was the nurse at Konoha High. She sighed, this sucked; her eyes hurt like hell.

She blamed it on the cat. Sakura didn't know any allergies that she had of cats. Who knew that her eyes would turn red in it's irritation to the cat's fur?

Sakura rubbed her eyes absentmindedly. Then she stopped herself, feeling a sharp pain in her eye as she rubbed.

The door to the nurse's room opened before she could open it herself. Her hands stayed erect, about to knock.

Shizune stared at her, "Oh, Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura sighed; she did not feel like telling the story again.

"Well, it happened like this. . ."

__

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura grinned as she held and pet Hinata's black and white cat._

_The cat was frightened; it was stuck in a classroom full of students that it didn't know. His fur shed every time someone petted him._

_Sakura smiled and rubbed his head gently, trying to calm the cat down._

_Hinata was presenting her animal project, it was on her cat. They had to research information about that animal that they chose and then create an experiment on that animal._

_Hinata and her partner's experiment were to try and teach the cat some tricks by using different hand motions._

_Sakura held the cat as Hinata set up their display board, she wasn't Hinata's partner, but she was just helping to hold the cat._

_Hinata motioned to Sakura, and Sakura gave the cat to her._

_Sakura sat down and listened closely to the oral presentation. Then, she noticed all of the cat's fur on her clothes. Sakura dusted herself off and then continued to listen to Hinata._

_Sakura giggled softly as Hinata struggled to keep the cat still. The cat obviously wanted out._

_Finally, Hinata sighed and Hinata let the cat go._

_The cat jumped onto the cart that held the projector and then onto their teacher's desk._

_Kurenai, their teacher said, "Let the cat roam around, it must feel confined."_

_Hinata nodded, and went back to talking about cats._

_The cat jumped onto Kurenai's front desk, since she was sitting at her back desk._

_A few people turned to watch the cat as it made its way to the closed window._

_The cat mewed loudly, wanting to get out of the classroom full of people._

_A few giggled, mostly girls. And then went back to listening to the presentation._

_The cat continued to mew loudly every few minutes, and Hinata tried to speak louder than her cat._

_Hinata glared at her cat, very uncharacteristically of her._

_She left her partner to talk by herself and went to get her cat._

_She reached behind her teacher's desk, and the cat mewed in protest. Hinata cradled the cat in her arms, it was bigger than most cats, at least that's was most people in her class said._

_She walked back to her partner who was talking about how Egyptians worshipped the cat because they thought the cat were gods._

_Hinata shifted her cat at her hip, trying to get her cat to stop moving._

_Soon, the class was done._

_Sakura walked down the hallway to Health class. Hinata was putting her cat back in it's cage and then the bell rang._

_Sakura looked at the door and saw Hinata stop at the doorway to put her cage down. Hinata walked in and gave the tardy note to their health teacher, Genma._

_He nodded in approval, and Hinata left with her cat, going to drop it off to her father Hiashi who had come to drop off and pick up their cat._

_Sakura stared at the T.V. in the room as Genma started a video._

_Near the end of the period, Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly. Then, her eyes felt itchy, and she rubbed it again._

_Sakura continued to rub her right eye. Her eye started to feel sore, so she rubbed her left eye._

_Sakura rubbed her eyes, though she knew she should stop, her mother told her not to rub her eyes to much._

_Sakura blinked as she felt her eyes water. Now, her eyes felt so sore and itchy, it was like her eyes wanted her to rub her eyes, but it immediately felt sore the moment she rubbed it._

_Sakura stood up, and raised her hand._

_Genma turned to look at her, "Yes?"  
_

"_Uh, can I rinse my eyes? It feels irritated." She said._

_Genma nodded, and a few people in the class looked briefly at her, wanting to know what was going on._

_Sakura walked out the door and into the hallway. She passed her science class, where she listened to the presentation, and went into the open doors of the bathroom._

_Sakura turned the water on and cupped her hands, trapping the water. She put it to her face, and rinsed out her eyes, it felt so irritated, and she knew it was red._

_Sakura straightened up and walked back to class, grabbing a paper towel from the front of the class._

_She turned around, and Naruto, who sat behind her in that class, said, "Sakura-chan, your eyes are red!"_

_Sakura blinked, "Really?"_

_He nodded._

_Sakura looked at Hinata and Tsukiko who sat on the opposite side of the room, sitting in the same column of tables._

_They nodded too, the look of wonder in their face as they looked at her. Sakura automatically knew what they were wondering about, they were wondering what happened._

_Sakura sat down, still holding the paper towel. Sakura blinked, her eyes feeling watery again. She brought the paper towel to her face, drying the wet stuff coming from her eyes. _

_The skin around her eyes felt raw as she continuously dabbed at her eyes to stop the wet stuff from coming from her eyes._

_Her eyes were watery, and they kept coming back even though she dried them._

_Sakura sighed, this was hopeless. _

_The bell rang again, and Sakura put away her things. Hinata and TenTen walked up to her, asking about her eyes._

_Sakura looked up, "I think it was your cat, Hinata."_

_Hinata looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura nodded, "Its okay."_

_She walked out the door, Kakashi passing by her as she wanted to go eat lunch._

_Kakashi looked back at her, "Sakura, go to the health room. That looks really bad."_

_Sakura nodded, not really listening, she didn't want to go, she wanted to eat lunch._

_Kakashi said sternly, "Sakura, go to the health room."_

_Sakura nodded, "Fine."_

_Sakura walked to the health room, cursing mentally at the stupid cat that caused it all._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sakura said, "There, that's what happened, I touched a cat and rubbed my eyes. I think that's why eyes were red."

Shizune nodded, and then said, "Go rinse out your eyes."

Sakura nodded, and walked into the room, passing by a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. He looked up at her as she passed, then he looked down at his hands on his lap.

Sakura looked forward again, and went into the back room to wash her hands with soap and then rinse out her eyes.

She came out, and looked back at the boy, now he had a thermometer in his mouth. He stared at the thermometer, and she inwardly giggled at how silly he looked cross-eyed like that.

Sakura knew him, kind of, not really. His name was Uchiha Sasuke; at least that was what she thought it was. She heard of him, and he was very popular, especially around the girls.

She never talked to him, well, a few words, but never more than a minute. She didn't even think that he knew her name.

Sakura sat down in one of the chairs, and looked at Shizune, who was talking on the phone to the boy's parents. At least that was who Sakura thought Shizune was talking about. She listened.

"Yes, this is Shizune, from Konoha High, and your son- Oh, he's not your son. Okay, what's your relation to Sasuke?" Shizune paused listening to the person's answer.

Sasuke looked up silently from his thermometer, paying attention to the phone call.

"You're his Aunt? Oh, okay. . . Uh huh, he's here now; do you want to talk to him?" Shizune said before passing the phone to Sasuke after she heard an answer.

"Sasuke, your aunt wants to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded silently, his face void of any emotions.

Sasuke took out the thermometer and passed it to Shizune before answering the phone, "Hello?" He whispered quietly. His voice seemed a bit scratchy, and he looked kind of pale.

Shizune looked at the thermometer and gasped.

"Hikari-obasan? Hello? Oh, okay. Sorry. Yes, of course. Ja ne." Sasuke whispered, and passed the phone back to Shizune who talked to Sasuke's aunt Hikari again.

"Oh, so he could go home? Oh! Of course! I'll send him home now." She hung up the phone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and found out she was staring at him too.

Sakura blushed and looked away, staring at the wall, where there was a poem on a piece of paper.

'_This is a story about four people named Everybody, Somebody, Anybody, and Nobody.'_

Sakura stopped reading, even though it did sound interesting, there was someone far more interesting in this room.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura, wondering who she was. He saw her before, but he never really talked to her. She was really pretty, in other people's opinions of course. Not his. He knew that she wasn't a fangirl, but he knew that she _did_ like him, though not enough to make her obsessive.

Yup, she was . . . Different than other people than he met, and he always thought about having an actual conversation with her.

Shizune looked at Sasuke; then she looked down at the papers that Sasuke had signed to go home, she just needed to finish signing them and then she could send Sasuke home to his Aunt.

Sasuke looked down silently, _'I hate you. I hate you, Aniki. After Okaasan and Otousan died, you never paid attention to me. Why is that? Is it because you don't love me? Or are you just too busy working? Hikari-obachan wonders what you are making for dinner.'_

Sasuke never got sick before, well, when he was a little kid. But he hasn't been sick in years. This was the first time.

He had a fever of 102.4 and he had a major headache. His throat was feeling parched and scratchy, and he felt cold, even though he had a fever. His stomach hurt, and he never had this kind of sickness in a long time.

Shizune stood up and gave Sasuke the papers to take home, "Okay Sasuke, you may go home now."

Sasuke nodded silently and stood up, taking the papers and his bag. He walked out the door.

* * *

After five minutes, TenTen came in; she skinned her knee playing basketball on the courts.

TenTen paused as she saw Sakura, "Sakura? Whoa! What happened?" She asked, seeing Sakura's red, irritated eyes as the pink haired girl put an ice pack to her eyes.

"I was petting Hinata's cat in Science. And then in Health I was rubbing my eyes. My eyes got all red and sore. So that's what happened." Sakura said.

TenTen nodded, and then sat down on the bench, waiting for Shizune.

Shizune walked up to TenTen and said, "What are you here for?"

TenTen looked at her skinned knee, "I need a Band-Aid."

Shizune pursed her lips as she saw the big scrape on TenTen's knee. It needed cleaning.

"Okay, here rinse it out and use these alcohol swabs to clean it. Then put a Band-Aid."

TenTen nodded. She had been in the health room many times before, so she knew where most of the things were.

* * *

TenTen left, and less then five minutes after, Anita walked in the room, saying she was sick.

Shizune nodded and placed the thermometer in her mouth.

Anita raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" However, it sounded somewhat weird because of the thermometer in the way.

Sakura frowned, and sighed, "I was petting Hinata's cat in 4th period, science class. Then, in 5th period, health, I was rubbing my eyes and it got all red and irritated."

Anita nodded, and the thermometer beeped, and Shizune walked over, taking the thermometer from her mouth.

"Hm, 99.8. Minor fever. How are you doing?" Shizune asked.

Anita frowned, "I have a stomachache and a headache."

Shizune nodded, "Do you want to go home?"

Anita nodded weakly.

Shizune got out Anita's emergency card and looked at the only number for emergency calls.

"Uchiha Hikari?" Shizune asked.

Anita nodded, "Call my obasan."

Shizune nodded.

Sakura thought, _'Hikari? Wait! Isn't that Sasuke's aunt too? OMG! I totally forgot that Anita and Sasuke were cousins! So they would have the same aunty, right?'_

Sakura frowned; Hikari was going to take care of two sick kids today.

Anita left with the note to go home.

* * *

Just then, the lunch bell rang, signifying that lunch was over.

Even after that, Naruto walked into the office, carrying a pass.

"Oi! Shizune! I have to clean this." Naruto shouted, showing his big scab that went from his wrist to his elbow on the back side.

Shizune glared, "Naruto, you've been picking at it again, weren't you? You don't need to come here for that."

Naruto shrugged and sat down next to Sakura.

Shizune told him to wait since another person had come into the room.

Akari sat down in one of the chairs, yelping in pain.

"Akari, what's the problem?" Shizune asked.

Akari spoke through her finger that was poking around her gums.

"My tooth is loose and won't come out. And it was bleeding earlier." She said, taking out her finger and showing Sakura and Shizune.

Naruto stared at my red eyes and said, "What happened?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Remember in health class? My eyes were red and irritated. It was because of Hinata's cat."

Naruto nodded and went back to picking at his scab.

Sakura took Naruto's pass and looked at it.

"Huh? I bet you don't even know what this word means." Sakura said, pointing to the one Naruto had checked off for the reason of his visit.

He shrugged, "So?"

Shizune looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I bet you just want to get out of class. Now go back to class!"

Naruto sighed and got up, "Fine." He walked back to class.

* * *

Sakura frowned, and Akari asked, "What happened?" As she saw her red eyes.

Sakura pressed the ice pack to her other eye and looked at Akari, "I touched a cat and rubbed my eyes. And it turned out like this."

Akari nodded.

Shizune said, "So, Akari, did you want to stay in school, or go home and deal with this?"

Akari shrugged, "I don't know. But Hikari-obasan has to take care of Anita-neechan already."

Shizune nodded and signed her pass, saying she could go back to class.

* * *

Then, Sasuke came back in. He looked kind of pissed, though Sakura couldn't tell because he looked sick too.

"My Aniki said I can't come home. He said that I'm well enough to stay in school." Sasuke was definitely pissed.

Sasuke glared at the wall, and then noticed the scared looks he was getting from Sakura.

Shizune was outside, talking to Tsunade about something.

Sakura turned to him, "Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: If you want another chapter or another one-shot, then review and tell me. It seems like there could be a sequel or something. Please review!**


End file.
